Living Off the Land
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: The first time Lavender Brown turns into a werewolf she can't control herself and end up inadvertently turning her girlfriend Parvati Patil. What will happen as the girls learn to come into their true werewolf nature? Will they make this life work? And will they continue to live in the Forbidden Forest? Written for Marauder Map Madness on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This was written for Marauder Map Madness on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My prompts that I wrote for were 184. Fountain of Magical Brethren: (scenario) Going into the Forbidden Forest, and 201. Beast, Being, and Spirit Division Office: (Scenario) Someone being turned into a being/creature (werewolf, vampire, etc.). Warning for werewolf attack with dipictions of the taste of blood, and mentions of character death. I hope you all enjoy Living off the Land.**

Lavender was scared the first time she it had happened. The change that is. She hadn't expected to become a werewolf. If you asked her she hadn't really expected to live this long after the attack from Fenrir Greyback at all. So she hadn't exactly thought out what would happen if she did turn into a werewolf which is why when the change started to come over her the first thought she had was to run into the Forbidden Forest.

"Lavender, where are you going?" called Parvati.

Lavender and Parvati had been having a quite conversation by the Black Lake when she first started to feel like something was off. Which was another reason why the Forest was her first thought. She didn't want to hurt Parvati. She loved Parvati with all her heart. "I'll explain later," she called over shoulder. "I have to go now."

She heard Parvati call after her again. Telling her that they would get through whatever was driving Lavender away from Parvati. Nothing could stand in the way of their being together. Lavender really wanted that to be true but knew deep down in her soul that what was happening would definitely drive a huge wedge between them.

"Lav," she heard Parvati making her way into the forest to come after her, "we can talk about this. Whatever this is it isn't to big that we can't deal with this together."

"Par," Lavender called out to her girlfriend, "go back to the castle before it's too late."

"I won't. I love you and I want to help you."

"You can't help me with this. Go back to the castle now." Lavender for the first time since finding out what Professor Lupin was in third year wished that the older man was here now. He would be the only capable of helping her navigate this storm but he couldn't. He had been killed along his wife at the battle where Lavender had been changed.

"Lav..."

"I love you too, Par, but you have to go. I don't want to hurt you and I don't think I'd be able to stop myself now." She felt her bones shifting into something not quite human. Her fingernails elongated into claws. She felt a thick coat of fur sprouting from her body and her nose and mouth elongating and becoming a snout filled with sharp canine teeth. She let loose a howl and not being able to help herself she went to the source of heat that was in the forest. Parvati.

Parvati screamed but didn't run. Why wasn't she running? Lavender wanted to scream at the other girl to stop sitting there like a darn fool and run for her life. She couldn't of course because she was a werewolf at the moment. She should have seen this coming after learning that Greyback was a werewolf too. She should have known he'd ruin her life like this.

"Lav?" Parvati asked as Lavender prowled closer. "Is that you?"

It must have shown that some part of Lavender was still inside the body of the beast but that was just a part of her. That part couldn't help Parvati now and that was proven true when Lavender bit Parvati. She wanted to cry as the taste of blood filled her mouth and the blood curddling scream ripped from Parvati's mouth. Dropping the limp body of her girlfriend Lavender raced away from the girl she loved and deep into the Forest.

"I'm sorry, Parvati," she thought as she ran, "I never meant for this to happen to you too."

 **I hope you all enjoyed Living off the Land.**


End file.
